A Whole Bunch of Firsts
by LeanneFryingPan
Summary: takes places years b4 the series starts. its kerry's first day of middle school, and everyone is so excited, but when she comes home all sad, she will ony tell bridget what happened. A lot of firsts, and it kinda explains why stuff happened in the show.


**Nobody's POV (yet, but I think I'll keep it that way unless I need to change it for whatever reason)**

"Bridget!" Cate Hennessey called up the steps. "Kerry, Rory! It's time for school!"

Nine-year-old Rory stumbled down the steps, confused. "School? Already?"

"Yes, Rory," Cate replied. "It's your first day of the fourth grade! Aren't you excited?"

"Uhh, no," he said. "Why can't it still be summer? I want to go back to sleep!"

"Well, I'm sorry," she told him. "It's September eighth." (_my birthday!!!!!)_ "You have to go to school. I'm making breakfast, and your dad's helping me."

"Okay, Mom," Rory groaned, and, still in his pajamas with his unwashed hair a mess, sat down on the couch and started to play video games.

"Bridget, Kerry, get down here!" Cate yelled again.

"Whaaaat?" Kerry complained. She was standing at the top of the steps, attempting to pull a brush through her tangled red curls.

"Ew, Kerry," Bridget said, approaching her from behind and nearly causing her sister to fall down the stairs, "When was the last time you brushed that... nest?"

"Last night, before bed," Kerry answered, annoyed. "Which you should know, you were there. Or were you singing about yourself in the shower again..."

"That's enough, Kerry," Paul said. "Come down and eat breakfast, you'll be late for school."

"Aww, my little Kerry's in middle school!" Cate smiled and pinched Kerry's face as she came downstairs. Bridget giggled from her post upstairs, where the family could see only her face.

"Mom, it's not a big deal," Kerry sighed, sitting down at the table.

"Yes it is! You're a big sixth grader now. Finally, your good grades will actually start to count for something..."

"Cool it, Mom, it's nothing," her daughter said, taking a bite of toast.

"Attention, everybody," Bridget said. She finally stepped into the hallway. "How do I look?" Bridget was dressed in a _very _short black skirt with a tight red tube top and a red choker. She had red highlights in her straight, blonde hair. She also had on black high-heeled boots.

"Whoa," Rory grinned, amused.

Kerry looked shocked. "Bridge, you look like a slut," she told her older sister.

"BRIDGET ERIN HENNESSEY!" Paul boomed angrily. "You are not leaving the house dressed like this!"

"Bridget, you're only twelve," Cate tried to reason. "Should you really be going to school looking like that?"

"Yeah," Bridget shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cuz you look like a slut!" Kerry and Rory exclaimed at the same time.

"All right, enough slut talk," Cate said. "Bridget, I bought you a lot of new outfits for school. Go upstairs and change into one of them."

"Mom, do I have to?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I cut off the sleeves?"

Cate sighed. "I suppose."

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best," Bridget said, and she raced upstairs.

That afternoon, Bridget, Kerry, and Rory all walked home from school. Bridget and Kerry got home first, because they were in the middle school and Rory was only in fourth grade.

"Hey, kids," Cate said as her girls walked in. "How was your first day of school?"

"Horrible," Kerry said, throwing her sweatshirt on the floor and collapsing on the couch in front of the TV.

Before Cate could find out why, Bridget announced, "My day was fabulous! I got asked out by Kyle, Jimmy, Willy, Chris, Tim, _and _Alex."

"So who did you say yes to?" Cate asked.

"All of them, duh," Bridget replied.

"Kerry, sweetie," Cate began, but her other daughter interrupted.

"And Nicole was wearing the same top as Jessica, so they had a catfight at lunch that ended with Jessica crying in the office and Nicole begging to the guidance counselor," Bridget continued. "And Bianca got highlights that soooo do not look good on her. But Karissa got a nose job, and then she got it pierced, and it looks _really_ great."

"Okay, Bridget," Cate said. "May I talk to Kerry now?"

"But you _have _to hear what Amber said to Michele!"

"Maybe later, Beach," her mother told her, slightly agitated. "Kerry, why was your day horrible?"

"I need to talk to Bridget," Kerry said.

"Bridget?"Cate asked, surprised. "Well, okay. I'll go." She walked into the dining room, but she could still hear every word the girls were saying, even though they didn't know it.

"So, Ker, how was school?" Bridget asked. "What happened?"

"Well," Kerry began.

"Hmm, bored already." Bridget yawned and collapsed on the couch in front of MTV.

"Bridget! I really need to talk to you!" Kerry protested.

"Okay, fine," Bridget said, sitting up and motioning for her sister to join her. Kerry sat on the opposite side of the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest. "What is it? Is it something in one of your classes?"

"Well, I had gym today sixth period," Kerry said, barely moving her lips.

Bridget frowned. "Oh, are they making you change for gym class _already_?"

Kerry nodded, depressed. "Yeah."

Bridget nodded compassionately. She knew what was going on. Kerry was a short kid; she had yet to hit four and a half feet. Cate had dragged Bridget along when she got back-to-school clothes for Kerry last August, and they were practically shopping in the kids' department. None of the clothes they had bought included bras. Oh, sure, Kerry fit into undershirts, but she was small. And Bridget could figure out what had happened in Kerry's gym class. After all, last year, hadn't she been the one who had caused Maria O'Donald to transfer last year because of her undershirt?

"Kerry Berry, you want me to take you shopping?" Bridget asked sympathetically, leaning over and rubbing her sister's back.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, of course!" Bridget nodded enthusiastically. She picked up her purse. "Come on, Ker, let's go!" She paused, then yelled, "Hey, Mom, can Kerry and me go to the mall?"

Cate stood in the doorway, shocked at the news of her daugher's first day of school. "Yes, go ahead. Buy whatever you want. In fact, charge it to my credit card."

"Really? Thanks, Mom!" Bridget exclaimed. Hugging her mother goodbye, she took the credit card and headed for the door.

"Wait, girls, don't you need me to drive you?" Cate called after them.

"No, we can walk," Bridget said. She grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out the door.

"B, you're sure we're in the right place?" Kerry wondered, as she stared at all the bras hanging in front of her eyes. "I'm never gonna look like this."

"Probably not," Bridget replied. "But it doesn't matter. What we need for you is a training bra." She pushed her way through the racks of clothes and finally found a table marked 'Pre-Teens.' "Here, Kerry, it's for you." She shoved her sister towards the table.

"Ow, Bridget, what are you doing?" Kerry complained. "Help me!"

"Okay, fine," Bridget agreed. Together, they picked out four bras in the smallest size for Kerry to try on. "Now all we have to do is find the changing room."

"Over there." Kerry pointed.

"Great. You go try them on, and I'll wait outside. If I'm gone, I probably wandered off to go look for more clothes, so just come and find me, okay?" Bridget dumped the pile of bras into her sister's arms.

"Sure." Kerry opened the door to one of the changing rooms. "Thanks, Bridget. I'm so glad I have a sister." She walked in and closed the door.

Bridget sat down, bored. What to do? Suddenly, she spied a super-cute skirt. _No, no, don't leave Kerry,_ she told herself, but her blonde shopping instinct got the better of her. Next thing she knew, Bridget was looking for her size on the rack and, according to the clock on the wall, it was six minutes later. Unable to find one that fit her, she thought, _Crap, I guess I'd better get back to Kerry now_. She turned around, but she was facing the jeans section, not the bra department. _Hmm. I guess I looked in the wrong direction._ Turning around frantically, Bridget realized she was lost.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice. "Hey."

Bridget looked up to see light brown hair, blue eyes (I think, but I'm not sure), and _very _muscular arms. "Hey."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" The guy asked her.

Bridget wrinkled up her cute little nose, trying to remember. "No, don't think so."

"Wait, yes, you have," he corrected her. "I saw you at school this morning. You're in the seventh grade, just like me. I'm new here in Michigan. I used to live in New Jersey." He smiled. Wow, he had a cute smile... "My name's Kyle." He held out his hand.

"Oh. I'm Bridget." She shook his hand and immediately felt the sparks flying.

"Hi, Bridget." He squeezed her fingers tightly. Bridget froze as she stared into his eyes (which I can't describe because I don't know what color they are). Kyle was moving closer, and closer...

_Oh my gosh_, Bridget realized halfway through the kiss. _This is my first kiss and I'm not even supposed to be here! Oh well_. And she went on kissing Kyle, this guy she had never met before in her life, and why was she even doing this? Well, he seemed to like her, and she sure liked him. _Guess that's why._

Kerry was running up to Bridget and Kyle, trying to keep her bra straps hidden under her dark red shirt. This was something new for her, wearing a bra. "Bridget, Bridget," she gasped, exhausted from running back and forth all over the store. Suddenly, she saw Bridget, her mouth buried in Kyle's. "Bridget!"

Bridget and Kyle broke apart, and what Bridget saw wasn't pretty. She was in the middle of her first kiss, and now here was her little sister, tears streaming down her face for no apparent reason, interrupting her!

"BRIDGET!" Kerry screamed, causing faces to turn. Kerry ran out of the department store, still wearing the bra. "Crap, I forgot!" She cried as the alarm went off. A loud buzzing noise filled the store. Bridget squealed and covered her ears as Kyle wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kerry kept on running after she left the store, despite the three men in uniform chasing her. She ran past (I'm just gonna name stores in our mall now) Claire's, and then Wet Seal, and then, when she thought her lungs would explode, she hid under a table at Starbucks.

"Kerry, Kerry, come back," Bridget wailed. She had ditched Kyle back at Wet Seal, and had stopped at Starbucks to get a frappucino. She'd discovered Kerry under the table in the back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, especially not for that. I know you've had a rough day."

"Forget it," Kerry sniffled, wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault. It was just gym class; I'm really fed up today." _That's not true_, she knew. The moment Kerry had seen Kyle, she had fallen in love with him. _Seeing him with Bridget was... devastating._

"I get it," Bridget nodded.

_No she doesn't. _"I know you do, Beach."

Kerry kept trying to get over her crush on Kyle, but nothin seemed to work. She acted like it wasn't there, especially since she was sure he didn't feel the same way about her.

Kids stopped teasing Kerry in gym, but it didn't have that much to do with the fact that she got a bra. More like that Bridget threatened to have Kyle beat the pulp out of them if they didn't leave her little sister alone.

Bridget kept on going with Kyle, unaware of her sister's secret crush, unaware of pretty much everything, but hey, it's Bridget, remember?

And that's how it all started. How the show _8 Simple Rules _began. Hope you like it, cuz I know it was really fun to write and I hope it was equally fun to read!


End file.
